The George Washington University Medical Center (GWUMC) and the Children's National Medical Center (CNMC), propose to continue the development of an educational program to strengthen oversight of human subjects research at both institutions under specific aim #1. As such, a full time Research Training Coordinator will be employed to coordinate and provide required training for investigators, administrative staff, students and IRB members to ensure greater patient protections, promote patient's rights and better understanding of the research they are part of. This training will be extended to investigative teams to strengthen their awareness of the ethical and scientific aspects of human subjects research. These educational initiatives pre-established under the previous RFA are critical to the ethical conduct of clinical research and will support Specific Aim #2, the accreditation of the IRB Program at GWU, at the conclusion of the award period.